Save me slowly
by LiNeAloKa
Summary: Severus se vê sozinho no mundo quando seu pai e sua mãe morrem em um acidente.Sem conhecer nenhum parente e com Dumbledore não o querendo em um ofarnato,ele é mandado para uma família que aceitasse viver com ele.Essa família era os Potter. UA,JPSS/SBSS
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter** e todos os seus personagens, cenários e criaturas pertencem a deusa** J.K Rowling** e a sua mente ardilosa e maligna. (Mas um dias ainda serão meus!) Eu não ganho N-A-D-A, nem um tustão, com essa estória além de lindos reviews e carinho._

_A seguinte estória contém **palavreado ofensivo** (palavrões), **conteúdo homossexual **(homem com homem), **violência** (forte), **abuso infantil** e **menção a bebidas alcoólicas**. Não curte? Dá meia volta e manda um tchauzinho._

* * *

**Pain? That's all I feel**

_**E**m seu longinquo e confuso mundo  
_  
**_O trem partiu em rumo aos braços de Deus_**  
_  
**O** teto antes aparentemente estável e firme_  
_  
**De repente são escombros e cacos espalhados.**_  
_  
**N**os trilhos da inquietação a alma soluça..._  
_  
**Margeando o coração, sangra a ferida aberta novamente.**_

_**A d**or **s**ua** ú**nica **a**miga._

_- Noventa e um - _a voz sussurrava fraca quase imperceptível diante do barulho que o cinto tinha contra a pele e o sangue que pingava no chão. Severus encarava o chão enquanto contava automaticamente para seu pai cada vez que o couro encontrava sua carne, seus músculos tremiam tensos pedindo por alivio, mas o menino os ignorava e sua principal motivação para aquilo era o medo de piorar tudo.

_ - Noventa e o... Oito... - _a dor era agonizante e tudo o que Severus desejava era que aquilo acabasse, que seu pai se desse por satisfeito e que saísse pela porta para encontrar os amigos no bar. Pelo menos até lá ele e sua mãe estariam dormindo, ou fingindo dormir. Mas mais do que o desejo de que a tortura parasse era o de matar aquele monstro... Um monstro que era seu pai. Mas agora tudo estava ficando vago lentamente.

_ - No... Noventa e... E... E n... Nov... – _Severus tremia tentando forçar sua voz a sair, ele precisava continuar, por favor, ele precisava terminar aquilo para seu pai.

- _Eu não posso te ouvir, garoto!  
_  
_"Eu te odeio... Eu te odeio... Eu te odeio..."  
_  
- _Noventa e nove, senhor._

E o cinto desceu uivando novamente, com mais força e impacto. Sem mais poder se manter em pé, os braços de Snape cederam e o garoto encontrou a poça de sangue quente com o corpo cansado de tanto apanhar.

- _Não me parece que paramos nesse número. Você deve ter contado errado... Devemos começar de novo?_

_"Por favor, não..."_

- _S... Senhor, não, senhor, já estamos em uma centena..._

- _Mas eu quero começar tudo de novo. _– Tobias Snape declarou, chutando a barriga do filho com uma risada melosa, risada de bêbado. – _E quero mais vinte nesses cem, Snape._

Severus levantou o olhar, era difícil enxergar seu pai, pois o sangue que descia pela sua testa lhe tampava a visão. Mas só a sombra do maior já o assustava, mas se ele tremesse ou implorasse tudo iria piorar e ele não queria aquilo. _"Eu talvez não viva hoje... Se eu não viver hoje, como ficará minha mãe?" _pensou, pronto para concordar com a punição.

- _Tobias...? _– uma voz mansa saiu do outro lado da sala escura, no mesmo instante o coração de Severus parou. _"Mamãe... Mamãe fica quieta..." _pensou com desespero quando viu a mãe chamar pelo homem novamente.

- _O que é mulher? – _ele gritou e Severus podia sentir o chão tremer e o ar ficar com cheiro de álcool com o hálito forte de seu pai. Ele viu a mãe aparecer tremula, as mãos trançadas nervosamente e a expressão cansada e triste que pareciam como uma maldição que sempre a perseguiria. _"Não, por favor... Mãe não interfira, eu faço isso por você. Você só tem que ficar salva... Eu não quero ver você se machucar por minha causa, mamãe..." _Severus desejou, encarando os olhos de sua mãe com medo.

- _Tobias... Ele... Ele já aprendeu a lição, Tobias. _– ela quase não falava as palavras, as mesmas saiam doloridas pelo medo. – _Por favor... Ele não quis._

O rosto de Tobias foi ficando pálido... Significava que ele estava descontrolado. Foi com horror que ele viu o homem se virar e encarar Eileen, o mesmo horror estampava a face de sua mãe.

- _O que você está dizendo mulher?_ – ele cuspiu as palavras encarando a pequena e tremula mulher, como se estivesse a desafiando.

- _Tobias... – _ela ainda estava tão fraca. _– Tobias, por favor, ele já aprendeu o seu erro..._

Seu pai se virou de frente para ela. O cinto vermelho pelo sangue caiu no chão. _"Não, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer!" _Severus tentou se arrastar, mas seu corpo estava congelado pelo terror. Agora seu pai levantava os punhos fechados no ar. _"Não, por favor!"_ gritou desesperado, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta enquanto rodopiavam sem parar em sua mente.

O barulho surdo que o corpo de sua mãe fez ao cair no chão encontrou seus ouvidos como uma lança. O som do tapa ainda zumbia no ar e o choro baixo de sua mãe preencheu sua mente. Severus encarava sua mãe caída no chão, os compridos e mal cuidados cabelos negros cobrindo seu rosto, embora ele pudesse ver as lágrimas e o pequeno fio de sangue que descia pelo canto de sua boca. Ele não agüentava mais. Ele queria morrer.

- _Você está chorando? _– a sombra de Tobias o cobriu e Severus apenas o encarou cansado, deixando as lágrimas caírem silenciosamente pelo seu rosto machucado – _Chorar é para os fracos, você é um fraco igual a vadia da sua mãe. Você é um inútil igual a ela, garoto. Vocês são iguais.  
_  
E ele apenas desistiu quando sentiu o choque de um chute contra a sua cabeça.

* * *

O quarto foi tomando sua forma devagar, embora não tivesse muitas coisas para se tornar visíveis ali além do colchão velho e os sapatos rasgados no chão.

Seu quarto estava sempre escuro, então ele só conseguiu ver aqueles objetos por estarem perto dele, não havia nenhuma janela, nenhuma luz, o quarto parecia morto como sempre. Como ele. Mas como a porta estava aberta a luz da sala entrava e ajudava um pouco.

Levantou-se, e não demorou em que a dor viesse dar um olá muito pouco caloroso para Severus. Mal havia sentado no colchão duro e uma pontada incomoda se fez presente em sua costela e todos os seus músculos protestavam.

Corajosamente ele a ignorou e voltou a se levantar, se arrastando até o armário. A luz da sala iluminava um lado do armário e Severus conseguiu ver sua imagem refletida no espelho quebrado. _"Não é tão ruim..."_ observou antes de abrir o mesmo e escolher suas roupas. Ele não gostava de ver seu próprio reflexo, era doloroso lembrar-se das brincadeiras sobre sua fisionomia. Cabelos oleosos, lábios finos, bochechas rasas, nariz um pouco grande, um pálido doentio. Não, ele não precisava disso.

Após vestir a blusa para esconder as marcas nos braços, Severus fechou o armário novamente e se encarou pela última vez no espelho. _"Um olho inchado, alguns arranhões e marcas no rosto, dois dentes perdidos, alguns cortes... Não foi tão ruim assim."_ Pensou. Afinal ele teve dias piores. Dias em que nem sair de casa podia.

Saiu de seu quarto e andou lentamente até a cozinha, sua costela o incomodando a todo instante. Severus evitava encarar a sala nesses momentos, tanto pelas lembranças como por saber que seu pai estava sentado no sofá rasgado assistindo a um programa qualquer.

- _Bom dia mãe.  
_  
Ele sabia como esconder seus sentimentos. Sua voz neutra.

- _É bom ver-te, Snape._

Ela sabia esconder seus sentimentos. Sua voz saindo neutra também. Mas talvez ele pudesse dizer que ela estava feliz por vê-lo vivo.

- _Eu estou morrendo de fome, mulher! _– Severus quase pulou com medo, soltou o ar com dor enquanto controlava o impulso. Sua mãe também se sobressaltou, mas apenas suas mãos tremiam levemente enquanto segurava o prato, o rosto dela ainda estava sem emoção, mesmo com a marca roxa do soco que parecia doer.

- _Severus, por que você não vai fazer algumas tarefas lá fora? _– Eileen sussurrou neutramente e o menor não fez objeção, apenas a obedecendo, mas ele sabia, ele sempre sabia. Com um suspiro baixo e triste e o conhecimento que sua mãe nem sempre podia salva-lo, ele se dirigiu até a porta.

- _Apresse-se!_ – veio o grito da sala, novamente Severus controlou o instinto de tremer. – _Severus!_ – o garoto congelou. Dois passos. Só dois passos até a porta. – _Venha aqui!_

Com passos apressados e longos, Severus chegou até o sofá mantendo sua expressão neutra, mesmo que sua costela agora estivesse gritando de dor. Mas pelo menos se ele descontasse a raiva nele, sua mãe teria chance de viver.

- _Sim, pai?  
_Os olhos muitos escuros o encararam ardentes, cheios de ódio. Snape se amaldiçoou por ter chamado o outro de pai. Se ele não o chamasse de senhor ele apanharia.

- _Eileen te deu o recado?  
_  
- _Não, senhor.  
_  
- _Bom, eu quero uma cerveja, então vai comprar. Aproveita e compra alguma gaze ou algo do tipo pra você._ – disse friamente, e voltou a encarar seu programa, agora o prato de comida em sua frente. – _Era melhor se tivesse morrido, assim eu não gastava dinheiro.  
_  
_"Eu gostaria de ter morrido..."_ pensou antes de escapar com pressa pela porta.

Vários olhos se viraram para ele, Severus devolveu o olhar desagradavelmente _"Apenas estão encarando a aberração, não é?" _Eram todos culpados. Todos sabiam. Todos ouviam. E todos não faziam nada, absolutamente nada.

* * *

_Eu estava carregando uma sacola cheia de cerveja até em casa. De repente, um homem muito alto e velho parou na minha frente. Usava longas vestes roxas, que pareciam novas. Ele olhou para mim e eu o encarei, ele devia ter noventa anos ou mais, mas ainda estava muito forte. Seus olhos azuis cheios com a juventude. Era estranho, porque ele está vestindo essas roupas? E se tivesse dinheiro para gastar em roupas, o que ele estaria fazendo aqui?_

_"Sr. Snape?"_

_Eu congelei.__Como ele me conhece?_

_"Si... Sim senhor?"_

_"Ah, que bom que eu finalmente te encontrei, estava enviando-lhe cartas durante toda a semana, e parece que você não havia recebido nenhuma ainda."_

_"Bem, senhor..."__Ele estava realmente começando a me deixar nervoso.__"Eu não tenho permissão para sair, meu pai é o único que vai ao ar livre, mas apenas para trabalhar ou ir ao bar."_

_"Isso é muito ruim" Ele murmurou sério._

_Eu percebi que estava falando mal do meu pai. E se ele conhecesse meu pai? Vi com desespero sua mão entrar dentro daquela roupa estranha. Ele ia me matar? Papai mandou ele me matar?_

_"Por... Por favor, senhor, eu não queria..."_

_Um pirulito saiu._

_"Gostaria de um doce, Sr. Snape?"_

_Sim, Deus, oh sim._

_"Senhor desculpe, eu não posso aceitar nada de um estranho"._

_Ele me deu um olhar que mamãe me dava às vezes... E um sorriso?__Mas não havia nada para sorrir aqui..._

_"Quão terrivelmente eu fui rude, meu nome é Albus Dumbledore, diretor da Escola Hogwarts de Bruxaria e Magia."_

_Ele estendeu a mão.__Talvez ele não conhecesse esta área. Ele parecia ter alucinações, como todos os outros bêbados._

_"É um prazer Sr. Dumbledore."__Eu apertei sua mão com medo do que ele faria se eu me recusasse._

_"Então o Sr. Snape, você pretende ir estudar na minha escola?"__Certamente, outro bêbado, eu queria sair dali rápido, mas ele poderia me seguir ou então ele poderia ficar com raiva._

_"Freqüentar a escola do senhor?"_

_Seus olhos brilharam.__"Sim, estudar em Hogwarts, é claro, meu rapaz!"_

_"Desculpe senhor, mas minha família não tem dinheiro para me matricular em uma escola."_

_"Sua mãe é Eileen Snape estou certo?"_

_Ora, isso estava ficando mais estranho._

_"Sim, senhor, você conhece minha mamãe?"_

_De repente eu percebi que estava agora à porta da frente da minha casa.__Eu não tinha percebido que já havia chegado lá e o quão pesado esta sacola com as cervejas estava.__Estranho, geralmente eu mal podia levantá-lo. Coisas estranhas parecem sempre acontecer comigo.__O homem estranho parecia divagar sobre esse "mundo mágico".__Quando fui abrir a porta ele ficou ali, como se estivesse esperando por meu convite para entrar em casa._

_"Espere aqui, senhor."_

_Eu entrei.__Minha mãe estava fazendo o jantar._

_"Por que você demorou tanto? Se Tobias perceber..."_

"_Mãe há um homem estranho, com o nome de Albus..."_

_"Albus está aqui?"__Ela realmente o conhecia!_

_"Sim mãe."__Ela deixou cair a colher de pau e correu para a porta._

_"Professor Dumbledore."_

_"Eileen, eu estou tão contente de ver que você está bem."_

"_Severo venha aqui."_

_Fui até a porta_

_"Você sabe quem é este homem?"__minha mãe me perguntou._

_"Ele diz que Albus Dumbledore, diretor..."__ela cortou dentro_

_"Professor você agora é o diretor? Parabéns!"__Eu nunca tinha visto minha mãe tão feliz antes, eu me perguntava depois se tivesse falando com um louco fez ela feliz então eu lhe daria essa raridade de felicidade.__Dumbledore se virou para mim._

_"Severus, você sabe que não é uma criança normal? ''_

_Sim, eu sou uma aberração.__Eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente._

_"Você não é normal, porque você é um bruxo..."_

* * *

Severus se encontrou de frente a mercearia. Automaticamente balançou a cabeça, ele precisava tomar cuidado com esses sonhos que ele tinha acordado.

Esperou um pouco antes de se aproximar do balcão, o rapaz o encarando era novo ali, percebeu, pois o senhor que sempre lhe dava alguns medicamentos e fazia seus curativos já estava acostumado de vê-lo machucado. Já o rapaz o encarou assustado.

- _Meu Deus, garoto, o que aconteceu? _– disse, saindo do balcão e se ajoelhando para ficar a sua altura. O rapaz era alto, mas devia ter seus dezoito anos, mesmo que Snape tivesse quinze. Severus precisava pensar rápido.

- _Eu... Eu entrei em uma briga... E preciso de curativos, senhor.  
_  
Rapidamente o rapaz o segurou pela mão com leveza, como se fosse uma criança, e o levou até uma cadeira, não demorou muito para que os curativos fossem feitos. Mas o jovem enfermeiro ficou hesitante em deixar o garoto sair dali, mas não conseguiu o segurar por mais tempo. Aquilo era tudo, menos uma briga de garotos.

Severus se apressou para comprar a cerveja do pai, o dono do bar o olhando com pena. Novamente aquele olhar, Severus odiava aquilo. Mas ele agradeceu e correu mesmo com a dor em sua costela piorando a cada passo.

Estava chegando perto de casa quando viu todos os vizinhos fora de suas casas e em uma roda em volta daquilo que seria a entrada da rua da sua casa. Mas ele não podia vê-la. Severus respirou fundo, geralmente aquilo acontecia quando algo muito ruim ou muito bom estava sendo presenciado. Por um momento desejou que seu pai estivesse morto ou preso e que os vizinhos tivessem escutado rumores e vindo presenciar o ocorrido.

- _O... O que aconteceu?_ – perguntou para a senhora, mais uma dos milhares que não conhecia em sua rua. A mulher se virou, o olhando com pesar.

- _Você não soube rapaz?  
_  
_"Por que eu estaria perguntando se eu soubesse?"_ não segurou o pensamento rude, mas não demonstrou nada, seu rosto neutro.

- _Não, senhora._

Com um suspiro a velhinha colocou uma mão sobre o peito, segurando as lágrimas.

- _A casa dos Snape pegou fogo. Ninguém sabe como começou o incêndio. _– respirou fundo, antes do olhar cheio de pesar se dirigir até a casa. A fumaça preta subindo bem ao fundo e o som do caminhão de bombeiros, só agora Severus se dava conta dela. – _Só se sabe que o senhor e a senhora Snape estão mortos._

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo, bem, primeiro quero explicar que estou ignorando totalmente o futuro do Harry Potter, isso aí, e provavelmente Voldie domina o mundo aqui... Tá, talvez não, pois nem terminei a fanfic ainda. Mesmo assim, estou utilizando apenas a era Maroto e a era Harry Potter sera meramente ingnorada aqui. A história se passa durante o quinto ano dos rapazes. Black não mora com os Potters (ainda). E Lily já não é mais amiga do Severus, seguindo a história original, só que aqui eles não são mais vizinhos deste o quarto ano, então ela não sabe sobre o acidente.

Bem, eu não sei o que dizer, além de estar muito animada com essa fanfic. É muito dificil escrever com o Severus, mas eu tentarei. Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando.

Reviews não matam em?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope? This do not expect those that not the saw**

_**N**a frustada tentativa de afastar o relógio_

_**Só resta o baque insano e o choro côncavo**_

_**O **desejo reprimido de possuir novamente**  
**_

_**Aqueles sentimentos que não mais se lembra**_

_**E** que um dia os perdeu._

_88_

Severus observava a casa em silêncio. Já havia anoitecido. Era uma noite sem estrelas. Os bombeiros haviam sumido e a multidão também. Agora só restara a casa. Uma casa com um cheiro forte de madeira velha e queimada, a cor preta, cor de cinzas, as janelas quebradas, o quintal mal cuidado e agora preto e machucado pelo fogo... Severus a encarou, procurando não esquecer nenhum detalhe.

Ele não escutou o caminhão de bombeiros sumindo no fim da rua, ele não escutou os pêsames daqueles que nunca haviam feito nada para salvar a ele e a sua mãe, ele não escutou o som das gotas contra o asfalto frio e ele não se importou com as lágrimas que se misturavam com essas gotas que desciam friamente pelo seu rosto. Severus já não se importava com nada ao seu redor.

_"Foi tudo culpa minha... Eu não estava aqui e eu demorei demais e eu deixei minha mãe sozinha com ele."_ Devagar uma sombra se aproximava dele, mas Severus não se importou. _"Ele a levou. Por que ele a levou? Por que pai?"_ Uma mão tocou seu ombro tentando passar-lhe conforto. _"Por quê?"  
_  
- _Severus._ – Dumbledore apertou seu ombro com mais força e o trouxe para mais perto, encarando a casa do rapaz. Ele sabia que uma tragédia aconteceria, ele sabia que precisava tirar Severus e Eileen daquele lugar, mas Eileen se recusava a abandonar aquele homem abusivo e seu filho se recusava a abandonar ela. Suspirou com pesar, a culpa era sua, tudo o que fez foi colocar esses problemas "menores" de lado e se preocupar somente com Voldemort. O que importava se preocupar com um mal tão grande e que crescia mais, se mais e mais crianças sofriam com razões suficientes para depois aliar-se ao mal? Como ele pudera se esquecer deles? Com um suspiro, o bruxo dirigiu um olhar cheio de culpa e pena, agora deveria se preocupar com Severus. – _Eu sinto muito, rapaz. Se houvesse alguma coisa que eu pudesse fazer antes disso, eu teria feito.  
_  
_ "Havia. Você não fez..."_

- _Tudo bem, senhor._

Nada mais falaram por algum tempo. Até que, cansado e com o desejo de tirar o pobre menino daquele lugar, Albus se virou e trouxe Snape consigo e disse calmamente:

- _Vamos. Vamos para Hogwarts.  
_  
Sem fazer nada para impedi-lo, Severus deixou-se virar e ficou de costas para a casa que nunca, nem mesmo agora, pôde chamar de lar, e seguiram o caminho até a saída do bairro. Dumbledore nunca o soltou, deixando o rapaz muito perto de si. Não demorou muito para desaparatarem.

* * *

Fazia algum tempo que estava deitado ali, em uma das camas desocupadas da enfermaria. O lugar estava vazio. Agora Severus se dedicava a observar cada detalhe do teto, cada buraco bem disfarçado, alguns feitos por brigas ali dentro. Quantas vezes ele havia estado ali mesmo?

Levantou-se, nenhuma dor, nenhuma pontada em sua costela. Ele não se lembrava quando curaram suas feridas, na verdade ele lembrava muito pouco de ontem, depois de terem lhe avisado que sua mãe e seu pai estavam mortos.

"_A casa dos Snape pegou fogo. Ninguém sabe como começou o incêndio." _Lembrou enquanto olhava pela janela, o céu nublado e extenso. "_Só se sabe que o senhor e a senhora Snape estão mortos"_

A dor em seu corpo não mais existia, era verdade, mas uma pontada solitária e intensa estava presente em seu peito. Severus nunca pensou que sentiria algo tão forte, mas pensar que sua mãe estava morta e como ela havia morrido, junto daquele monstro... Deus, ele queria morrer também.

- _Sr. Snape?_ – Severus encarou a enfermeira, a bola de desespero presa em sua garganta não lhe dava segurança para falar com ela, então ficou em silêncio. A jovem enfermeira sorriu gentilmente, ela já estava acostumada a tratar de Severus, então não se importou com seu silêncio. – _O senhor Dumbledore está lhe esperando em sua sala. Ele quer te explicar algumas coisas.  
_  
Embora Severus não estivesse seguro de si, ele não iria desobedecer a um pedido do diretor, então se levantou da cama quando viu a enfermeira se afastar, ele não queria ir. Talvez Dumbledore estivesse o esperando para dizer que já havia encontrado um orfanato para ele.

Ele sentiu seu estômago se retorcer cada vez que sentia que estava mais próximo, e quase acreditou que vomitaria ali mesmo quando ficou de frente a gárgula que marcava a entrada da sala do diretor. Mas seu estômago estava vazio, não havia nada para vomitar. Murmurou a senha e gárgula se mexeu a sua frente e a porta para o escritório se abriu. Severus subiu rapidamente as escadas e esperou, até que ouviu um som oco atrás de si quando a parede se fechou.

Severus subiu alguns degraus e esperou a escada ficar imóvel antes de subir o resto. Ele encontrou a grande porta de madeira já aberta e conseguiu ver ao fundo o diretor em meio a vários papéis e objetos mágicos. Além de um grande pote com balas de limão e vários doces.

- _Severus._ - Assim que Dumbledore o viu um grande sorriso acolhedor nasceu em seu rosto. Ele acenou para que o ele se sentasse a sua frente e Severus obedeceu, entrelaçou seus dedos e apoio o rosto pensativamente sobre os mesmo. - _Como você está?  
_  
- _Bem, senhor.  
_  
Ele esperou que o outro continuasse, mas como Snape não parecia querer dizer alguma coisa além daquilo, Dumbledore decidiu continuar.

- _Se você tem certeza que está bem, então eu não lhe desmentirei com isso. Quer uma bala? _- ofereceu, mas Severus recusou educadamente vendo que o diretor preferiu comer a bala que havia lhe oferecido. O silêncio não sendo algo que incomodaria algum deles. - _Bem, que tal um chocolate? Você deve estar com fome, meu rapaz.  
_  
_"Eu estou morrendo de fome."_ Pensou, era difícil encarar o pedaço de chocolate que Dumbledore estava estendendo para ele. Talvez ele pudesse aceitar pelo menos um pedaço.

- _Se o senhor insiste._ – murmurou e segurou o chocolate. Dumbledore abriu um grande sorriso, então ele não estava irritado e era seguro que Severus comesse aquele pedaço.

Ele deixou que o mesmo derretesse em sua boca e aproveitou cada momento. Ele nunca poderia dizer quando iria comer novamente. Ele olhou para o diretor e o mesmo o olhou nos olhos, e pela primeira vez não houve desfio e Dumbledore parecia incapaz de piscar. Severus se perguntou se ele parecia tão desesperado e com fome quanto os olhos de Dumbledore diziam que estava.

- _Severus... Você sabe por que eu o chamei?  
_  
- _O senhor iria me explicar algo, senhor.  
_  
- _Ah, sim. Claro. _– então Dumbledore se curvou sobre a mesa, o rosto ficando mais sério. – _Mas você sabe o que eu pretendo lhe explicar, Severus?  
_  
Severus maneou a cabeça negativamente e esperou o mais velho terminar.

-_ Você precisa de um tutor._

- _Sim, eu sei. _– afirmou – _Até os meus dezessete anos, senhor._ – _"Graças a Deus, só falta dois anos. Apenas dois anos"._ Severus esperava com ansiedade o dia em que ele seria maior de idade e poderia fazer magia e se tornar um mestre de poções livremente, sem o Ministério da Magia em seu pé. Ele queria se ver livre principalmente para poder salvar sua mãe, mas agora sua mãe estava morta, lembrou.

- _Correto._ – Dumbledore arrumou os óculos na ponta de seu nariz, seus olhos parecendo maiores e mais determinados, uma determinação antes não presente ali. _– Eu acredito que não há parentes vivos em sua família. Não conseguimos contatar nenhum dos Prince ou dos Snape.  
_  
Severus não demonstrou, mas estava aliviado. Ele não havia conhecido nenhum parente da família de seu pai e ele temia que fossem parecidos com ele. A única menção de um parente que conhecia seria a irmã de sua mãe. Uma mulher muito bonita que um dia havia feito uma visita quando seu pai não estava e ela era educada e alta e elegante, mas Severus nunca esqueceria o olhar de decepção que ela lhe dirigia. Um olhar igual ao do seu pai, mas sem o desprezo e o ódio.

- _Eu nunca conheci ninguém, senhor. Nenhum parente._ – confirmou. O agora chocolate esquecido sobre seu colo. Dumbledore o observou e sorriu, ele afirmou e depois se afastou seu corpo agora encostado na grande cadeira dos diretores de Hogwarts.

- _Claro. Mas não se preocupe._ – disse com tranqüilidade. – _Ontem encontramos uma família que aceitou ficar com você, Severus. De muito bom grado o senhor e a senhora Potter escreveram uma carta para mim e ofereceram qualquer tipo de ajuda. Eles disseram alegremente que lhe ofereciam sua moradia e seu apoio._ – a alegria transbordava por cada poro de Dumbledore. Ele se referia à família Potter com uma intimidade e carinho, como se fossem seus filhos. – _Isso não é ótimo, meu rapaz?  
_  
Mas Severus só poderia ficar ali, mergulhado na descrença... _Potter_... Esse era o nome de seu inimigo, seu rival, o homem que ele mais _odiava_ no mundo, embora o mesmo ocupasse o segundo lugar em relação ao seu pai. Ele foi como um substituto. Ele lhe batia quase igual ao seu pai, mas nem cem vezes pior do que Tobias Snape poderia ser. Potter sempre escolhia um local muito bom. Um lugar onde todos pudessem ver _"Snivellus"_ sendo torturado por existir, e agora ele poderia fazer isso livremente e dentro da sua própria casa. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele, Severus, iria ficar com _aquele_ _ser e sua família_. Eles provavelmente eram tão sádicos como seu filho.

- _Eu prefiro ir para o orfanato._ – disse firmemente e observou uma sombra de tristeza aparecer no rosto de Dumbledore. Ele não se importava. Ele preferia isso a ter que viver dois anos sobre mais abusos.

- _Severus, você só ira ficar com eles durante os meses de verão. Falei com o Sr. Potter, e ele disse que pagaria por sua escolaridade, livros e tudo mais que você precisa. _– Dumbledore suspirou, e tentou mostrar ao rapaz que não havia nada a temer. Severus o encarou com raiva, deixando sua máscara de normalidade cair. Ele participava de Hogwarts com a garantia de que o próprio Dumbledore pagaria sua estadia ali, mas ele jurara que iria lhe pagar cada centavo quando se tornasse um mestre de poções. A idéia de ter alguém garantindo sua escola era tentadora, mas a idéia de que seria os Potter a fazer isso lhe trazia o sentimento de impotência, como se tudo em que acreditava e esperava agora lhe escapasse pelas mãos sobre um preço injusto a se pagar.

- _Quer dizer que não há escolha?_ _Quer dizer que não me __deram__ uma escolha?  
_  
Dumbledore o encarou um pouco envergonhado, mas não havia sinal de culpa. Ele não iria correr o risco de perder um dos seus mais importantes e preciosos alunos.

- _Me desculpe Severus, mas é isso ou o orfanato. Eu não poderia permitir que completasse sua formação aqui se estivesse em um orfanato. Não se preocupe, ainda há esperança.  
_  
Severus lhe encarou silenciosamente. _"Esperança?"_ pensou com ceticismo _"Isso não existe para mim, senhor."_

* * *

Ele desceu do carro e ficou ao lado do diretor que havia se oferecido para levá-lo. Ele havia refletido a noite passada sobre o assunto e embora tudo lhe parecesse muito injusto, uma cruel brincadeira do destino, ele admitia que não pudesse as coisas se tornar piores do que já eram e ele se esforçaria para não estragar tudo. Começaram então a subir uma bela rua, limpa e bem asfaltada.

_"Então agora irei viver com os Potter."_ Pensou. Aquilo lhe soando surreal demais. Ele nunca se imaginara em uma situação como aquela. Eles pararam diante a um grande, enorme, portão de ferro e mais ao fundo Severus podia ver sua nova _"casa"_. A mansão Potter se erguendo como um paraíso.

Eram cinco andares, a mansão era branca e limpa e parecia brilhar sobre o sol, e as plantas penduradas nas extremidades da varanda, além do lindo jardim e o terreno todo verde que dominava toda a área até a mansão. Era tão maravilhoso... Havia um homem que vinha em sua direção, seguido de um jovem. De repente, seus pensamentos tolos evaporaram. Aquele lugar era a sua prisão, muito mais do que uma câmara de tortura. Ele estava em território inimigo, sem uma varinha. "Que a misericórdia me seja concedida." Desejou, reconhecendo James. O garoto lhe olhando com raiva.

- _Sr. Potter. É bom falar novamente com você._ – Dumbledore disse calorosamente e abraçou o homem. O senhor Potter não era o que Severus esperava. Ele parecia ter quarenta anos ou mais, possuía os mesmos cabelos e fisionomia de James, ele até usava óculos igual ao seu filho. Mas seus olhos e seus modos eram muito parecidos com os de Dumbledore.

Mas quando o mesmo se virou e lhe encarou, Severus não conseguiu reprimir um tremor de medo.

- _Você deve ser Severus Snape._ – disse e sorriu calorosamente, ele estendeu a mão para o garoto, mas Severus apenas olhou para baixo mostrando obediência.

- _Sim, senhor._ – ele devia mostrar respeito. Assim não apanharia e nem criaria conflitos logo em seu primeiro dia com os Potter.

- _É um prazer tê-lo conosco._ – a mão que antes havia sido estendida agora havia voltado para o lado do corpo do Sr. Potter. Mas seu sorriso ainda era caloroso. Severus podia dizer que ele parecia feliz em vê-lo, mas ele não queria se enganar. Aquilo tudo só estava acontecendo porque Dumbledore estava presente.

- Obrigado, senhor.

Sr. Potter se virou e encarou seu velho amigo – _Agora Albus, quero lhe mostra algo novo que encontrei em meu quintal. _– colocando um braço no ombro de Dumbledore, ambos estavam prestes a saírem quando o Sr. Potter se virou para seu filho.

- _Ah sim, pode mostrar a casa para ele, James?  
_  
James apenas observava tudo tediosamente. _"Então ele age da mesma forma em casa." _Pensou enquanto se lembrava das várias vezes que havia visto seu algoz com uma expressão entediada antes do mesmo começar a persegui-lo.

- _Que seja. Eu não tenho nada para fazer mesmo._ – respondeu e então Dumbledore e o Sr. Potter se afastaram os deixando sozinhos. Severus se perguntava se Dumbledore não era capaz de perceber o que estava acontecendo, ou será que não iriam se importar de encontrá-lo morto mais tarde... Rapidamente Severus se sentiu mal por pensar daquele jeito. Ele deveria respeitar o garoto daqui a diante se desejava ter uma vida mais confortável. Mas como se James pudesse ler seus pensamentos, o rapaz se aproximou ameaçadoramente e Severus se afastou um passo.

Ambos se encaravam.

- _Hey, Snivellus.  
_  
- _Olá, Potter._

_

* * *

** N/A: **_Mais um capítulo. O que acharam desse? A fanfic está fluindo muito naturalmente e isso me assusta. Desde quando eu escrevo tão bem e tanto assim? o_õ Mas no geral está sendo muito fácil escrever Save Me Slowly e eu acho que atualizarei semanalmente enquanto esse bom humor se manter. Só espero que consiga terminar o próximo a tempo e atualizar logo amanhã.

E cadê as reviews?_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Home? My arrest**

_**V**inculados súbtilmente no pensamento_

_ **Ouço borbulhar perversos pensamentos, feitos casca**tas_

_ **E** encaro o temível sedentário lamento_

_**De saber nunca terei realmente uma casa.**_

_oOo_

Demorou algum tempo para que James se obrigasse a falar com o outro. Ele não estava acostumado a ser gentil com Snape e provavelmente não iria ser agora que ele iria se dobrar de amabilidades com o sonserino. Então se virou e começou a andar, como se esse simples gesto esclarecesse tudo. Para sua sorte Severus era inteligente o bastante e o seguiu em silêncio.

Eles entraram na mansão e Severus encontrava estupefato. Se do lado de fora ele havia achado tudo maravilhoso no interior não era menos do que indescritível. Era um salão enorme, com uma escada enorme e uma janela – embora janela fosse pouco, seria mais como um vitral sem figuras. A beleza era tanta e havia tantos detalhes que Severus poderia ter ficado horas observando cada um por e ainda assim achar algo mais maravilhoso que ainda não havia visto.

- _Portanto, essa é a entrada principal. Eu acho.  
_  
Snape não se atreveu a dizer algo e temia que a máscara de frieza houvesse quebrado durante o momento de admiração. Mas James parecia não reparar nele, como sempre, e o rapaz mal o olhava. James não demorou ali e Severus o seguiu ainda em silêncio pelos outros cômodos da casa, desde a entrada até a sala de música. Cada cômodo lhe dizendo diretamente como ricos os Potter eram. Uma das famílias mais importante do mundo bruxo, sem dúvida.

James estava sendo consideravelmente agradável até ali, mesmo que Severus temesse isso e desconfiasse do outro, ele preferia esse ar a o da costumeira rivalidade.

- _Os quartos estão lá em cima e há uma biblioteca, mas quem se importa com isso? _– disse. Algo parecia engraçado naquela frase e fazia o garoto rir. Severus não entendeu, bibliotecas eram lugares fantásticos. Mas ele preferia não tentar entender a mente desequilibrada do grifinório. – _Você está com fome? Eu estou! A comida soa melhor do que livros, não?  
_  
Severus havia de concordar com Potter. Mas foi com horror que ele havia percebido isso.

- _Nessa casa há vários funcionários ou algo assim, mas eles sempre estão escondidos por aí._ – esclareceu enquanto entravam na cozinha. Havia oitos elfos domésticos lá. Pelo que Snape lia sobre criaturas mágicas e entendia sobre o assunto, elfos domésticos eras escravos das famílias abastadas e bruxas, vinculados a eles. Ele encarou as pequenas criaturas com compreensão.

James se afastou dele e chamou o elfo mais próximo. O mesmo tinha olhos grandes e dóceis e todos pareciam usar algo como farrapos de roupas velhas. Em vez de se afastar com medo, o elfo parecia muito satisfeito de ter sido solicitado por Potter.

- _Olá Mestre Potter, o que posso fazer pelo senhor?  
_  
- _Eu só quero um sanduíche, Twilly._ – A criatura apenas abriu um sorriso gentil e rapidamente se pôs a atender ao pedido de James. Ele se virou para Severus. – _E você?  
_  
Severus encarou James com confusão. O que ele queria? Nunca haviam lhe perguntado algo assim, pelo menos não naquela situação. Muitas vezes sua mãe havia lhe perguntado se queria algo especial para comer, mas ele sempre recusava com medo de sofrerem algum castigo se seu pai descobrisse. Ele sempre proibiu Severus de querer qualquer coisa. Severus recusava seu direito de opinião até mesmo quando estava entre os Evans.

Desconfortável em continuar encarando James, o menino apenas olhou para baixo tentando fugir do crescente pânico.

- _O que... O que eu posso comer?_ – perguntou envergonhado. Era uma situação nova e pensar que estava pedindo algo justamente para James Potter. Houve um silêncio confuso entre eles.

- _Não sei. Pergunte para Twilly. _– respondeu o outro depois de algum tempo.

Ele não poderia saber se Potter havia se surpreendido ou não. Mas não levantou os olhos para o rapaz. James avisou que iria comer seu lanche lá fora, na cozinha havia uma grande porta de vidro que daria para os jardins detrás da casa, e era para Snape encontrá-lo lá.

Severus se viu sozinho com os elfos. Se essa gentileza estranha de Potter fosse acabar até o fim daquele dia, então era melhor comer algo.

- _Twilly, o que eu posso comer? _– perguntou menos acanhado. Ele poderia se sentir mais confortável com um ser igual não é mesmo? Mas mesmo sendo um elfo doméstico, Twilly era mais respeitado do que ele seria ali. O elfo parecia confuso por um momento, mas gentilmente olhou para o garoto.

- _Bem, Twilly sabe fazer sanduíches gostosos, mestre Snape e_ – mas Severus lhe interrompeu extremamente envergonhado. Um rubor aparecendo em seu rosto.

- _Eu... Eu não acho que você deva usar mestre comigo. _– murmurou. Twilly apenas o olhava ainda mais confuso. – _Quero dizer, eu sou mais parecido com você do que pensa, sabe?  
_  
- _Oh. Mas eu pensei que o senhor fosse um bruxo.  
_  
Severus torcia as mãos nervosamente. Estava se sentindo estranho, ele nunca havia sido tratado assim e isso lhe assustava.

- _Eu sou um bruxo. Mas eu não tenho mais uma varinha._ – a pequena criatura pareceu surpresa, mas Severus não tinha temor de revelar isso para um elfo doméstico. Percebendo o desconforto do garoto, Twilly preferiu nada comentar sobre tal fato. – _E não é necessário me chamar de senhor também.  
_  
_- Como eu devo chamá-lo?  
_  
_- Severus. Apenas Severus._ – murmurou satisfeito. Talvez ele pudesse ter uma companhia entre os empregados da casa.

_- O mestre Potter está o esperando nos jardins. O que deseja comer, Severus?  
_  
_- Eu acho que não devo comer. _– ele sabia que seu estômago estava o odiando por ter o privado de alimento, mas Severus estava desconfiado, então preferia outro dia sem refeição a qualquer castigo. Ele odiava quando caia em armadilhas tão óbvias.

Twilly apenas assentiu achando tudo aquilo estranho, mas nada fez ou disse para tentar contrariar a vontade do novo residente. Rapidamente Severus saiu da cozinha, ele queria abandonar todas as dúvidas e consternações ali dentro. Encontrou Potter mais ao fundo, sentado na grama com sua vassoura ao lado.

_- Ei, Snivellus! _– Snape se encolheu com o apelido. Mas nada disse. – _Quer uma carona?  
_  
_- Não, obrigado.  
_  
James não se aborreceu. Ele até mesmo preferia não ter que levar o seboso com ele. Subiu na vassoura e encarou o garoto.

- _Papai disse que o jantar será às oito._ – ele então voou, deixando Severus sozinho. Ele não sabia que horas eram, mas o jantar deveria estar pronto no horário, então ele voltou à cozinha para cumprir o seu trabalho e ajudar.

Twilly estava ocupado com os outros elfos, mas ele logo lhe deu atenção assim que o viu.

- _Olá mest... Severus._ – se corrigiu rapidamente. – _Há algo que Severus precise?  
_  
- _Eu estou aqui para ajudá-los com o jantar._ – todos os elfos olharam para ele. Todos, sem exceção, estavam confusos com o outro rapaz, nunca haviam visto tal comportamento vindo de um bruxo, mesmo que ele não tivesse varinha ainda era um bruxo. Severus não esperava aquela reação, então apenas se aproximou do fogão e colocou uma panela no fogo que apareceu com o menor contado. Todos o olhavam assustado, mas não demorou em que todos voltassem a suas tarefas.

* * *

Ele e os elfos domésticos haviam preparado um caprichoso jantar. Tinham feito cozido, salada, pão recheado, torta de maçã, peixe e mais algumas sobremesas como acompanhamento. Normalmente Severus ajudava a mãe de Lily quando ele estava na casa dos Evans e ela o ensinava algumas receitas. Ele não poderia aprender a cozinhar pratos diversos com a sua mãe, pois na sua casa só havia pão amanhecido e comida enlatada. Seu pai não se preocupava em trazer comida para casa e o pouco que sobrava de dinheiro sua mãe escondia antes de Tobias gasta-lo com bebidas e jogos novamente.

Ele estava colocando a mesa e podia sentir o cheiro delicioso de uma refeição fresca e preparada com cuidado. Sentir aquele cheiro era tão bom quanto imaginar poder comer. Faltavam poucos minutos para as oito horas quando Severus terminou de colocar a mesa. Estava perfeito. Ele iria ir para a cozinha junto com os elfos que o haviam deixado arrumando a mesa quando, de repente, James entrou na sala.

O garoto estava afobado, a respiração ofegante e o rosto vermelho como se estivesse correndo. Snape ficou em silêncio enquanto via o garoto se sentar a mesa e encarar a mesma com ansiedade, ele reprimiu uma careta com a falta de jeito do outro. Ele tinha que se controlar.

_- O jantar parece estar ótimo, não é Snivellus?_

_- Sim. Obrigado._ – Severus agradeceu por, pelo menos, o que parecia ter sido um elogio para o seu trabalho, mas James apenas o encarou confuso e sem entender exatamente o porquê daquilo. Preferiu não dar importância, cada louco com suas loucuras. Seu pai entrou na sala de jantar com um sorriso luminoso.

Severus ficou um pouco afastado, enquanto via pai e filho se cumprimentarem. O Sr. Potter se se sentou à mesa e lhe dedicou um cumprimento também, mas Severus não sabia como responder e apenas disse um olá tímido. O homem então deu atenção a James que já havia começado a encher seu prato. _"Deus, ele não tem nenhuma educação a mesa. Nem mesmo aqui."_ Snape pensou com desgosto, mas o Sr. Potter parecia não se importar.

_- Tiago, você poderia ir chamar sua mãe? Ninguém avisou para ela que já é hora do jantar.  
_  
Severus sentiu um frio passar por sua espinha. Ele havia se esquecido daquilo e agora seria punido. Mas ele ainda não havia conhecido a senhora Potter. James concordou e saiu correndo da mesa, deixando ele e o Sr. Potter sozinhos.

_- Severus._ – chamou-o depois de algum tempo. Hesitante Severus o olhou, nenhuma expressão severa ou irritada. Apenas um sorriso divertido. – _O que está achando? Você gosta daqui?  
_  
Snape não soube como responder a pergunta. Na verdade ele estava atordoado demais por ser tratado daquela formas. Mas logo pensou que fosse como um teste para ver suas reações.

_- É muito agradável, senhor._ – respondeu de modo obediente. – _Eu lhe agradeço por sua hospitalidade.  
_  
O Sr. Potter pareceu surpreso com toda aquela polidez. Ele apenas estava perguntando se o menino gostava de seu novo lar, mas não esperava uma resposta tão educada e formal. Severus o encarava, havia dito algo de errado? Ele não se lembrava de ter dito algo inadequado. Na verdade havia usado toda sua educação até agora. Um desespero começou a crescer em sua barriga, mas não demonstraria.

Depois de alguns minutos a voz forte do Sr. Potter lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

_- Henry. _– disse. Severus o encarou confuso e isso ele não pode esconder.

_- Como, senhor?  
_  
_- Meu nome é Henry._ – sorriu. Severus não escondeu sua surpresa também. – _Mas você pode me chamar de pai.  
_  
Como ele iria reagir a isso? O pensamento de chamar alguém de pai o fez se lembrar das vezes que ele havia deixado escapar essas palavras de sua boca por incompetência. Acabara apanhado e ficando sem sair de casa por dois dias, sem contar a privação de comida ou de falar qualquer coisa. Tobias era um homem fiel as palavras, chamá-lo de pai ou pelo seu nome era muito mais do que uma desobediência, era uma sentença de morte.

O silêncio foi quebrado por duas figuras que entravam na sala com pressa. James simplesmente pulou de voltar para seu lugar à mesa e logo atrás dele uma bela mulher entrou. A mulher era pequena, os cabelos eram negros e encaracolados e estavam soltos. Ela tinha um rosto frágil, mas um sorriso travesso e contente dizia o contrário, certamente ela não era frágil. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam tanto quanto os de Dumbledore. Ela se virou para ele e Snape já esperava a bronca por não tê-la avisado.

Bronca essa que nunca venho. Em vez disso a mulher se aproximou dele.

- _Você deve ser Severus, certo? James me falou que você é da escola dele.  
_  
Severus estava um pouco surpreso, ele esperava uma mulher severa. Mas o sorriso e a maneira da Sra. Potter eram totalmente leves. Era quase contagiante, quase.

_- Sim, senhora.  
_  
Ela o olhou pensativa, seu sorriso caindo um pouco, mas sem sumir. Ela se tocou seu ombro, um toque carinhoso. Severus não tremeu.

_- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu. Eu irei te ajudar como for possível, querido.  
_  
Novamente aquela amabilidade estranha e desconhecida. Ele apenas olhou para baixo envergonhado.

_- Obrigada, senhora.  
_  
_- Oh, querido, me chame de Beatrice._ – Ela sorriu alegre e colocou uma mão em suas costas, o trazendo junto com ela até a mesa e o fazendo sentar ao lado de James e então se sentou ao lado de Henry.

Severus contorceu as mãos nervosamente por de baixo da mesa. Ele não havia planejado sentar com os Potter. Foi com mais aflição que ele observou o senhor Potter encará-lo e parecia irritado.

_- Há algo errado, senhor? _– perguntou, mas logo se arrependeu. Não era para chamar o Sr. Potter mais de senhor. Ele certamente ia castigá-lo.

_- Parece que os elfos domésticos esqueceram que você estava aqui e não colocaram seu prato na mesa.  
_  
_- Oh, deixe que eu peça um prato para você._ – disse Beatrice que logo estava chamando um dos elfos. O olhar de Henry era um pouco severo, mas ele nada fez ou disse.

Agora Severus encarava o prato branco a sua frente totalmente perdido. Todos na mesa comiam menos ele. E se fosse um teste? Seu pai costumava lhe aplicar testes. Se ele tocasse em sua comida diante dele, rapidamente teria seu prato retirado do seu alcance e então ele ficaria alguns dias sem comer.

_- Você não vai comer? _– James perguntou. Ele ainda não sabia o que havia de errado o sonserino. Quando Severus o encarou vagamente James só podia sentir que estava tudo errado e que aquele ali não era o garoto com quem sempre implicava. – _Você tá com fome não é? Então come logo! _– disse irritado. Ele não conseguia se acostumar com aquele jeito tão submisso do sonserino, James havia se acostumado a ver Snape contra-atacar e soltar comentários tão secos e venenosos que com certeza honravam sua casa. Aquele Snape diante dele o deixava impotente.

Severus não queria cair em qualquer armadilha, mas ele sabia que era perigoso irritar James, então apenas começou a encher seu prato reservadamente. Em Hogwarts ele poderia comer a quantidade que quisesse, mas em casa era diferente. Ele comia muito pouco, mesmo quando seu pai não estava então seria mais reservado na casa dos Potter também.

Mesmo sendo pouca comida, Severus a comia com prazer. Esperava que não estivesse sendo tão transparente, mas ele sabia que estavam o observando comer. Ele tratava cada colherada como se fosse uma das coisas mais preciosas no mundo para ele. Mas estava com tanta fome, preferiu não perceber a pena que a Sra. Potter deixava escapar.

Depois que todos terminaram, Severus começou a recolher a louça.

_- Severus._ – Snape olhou para o Sr. Potter. _"O que eu fiz agora?"_ pensou atordoado colocando o prato de volta a mesa. – _Deixe isso aí, os elfos logo irão pegar isso. Eu quero conversar com você._ – e olhando para James que demorava a se retirar da mesa. – _A sós.  
_  
- _Pai... Mas... _– James gemeu. Ele não queria sair da sala, não era como se importasse saber ou não, mas ele estava curioso.

- _Nada de mais, você tem que acordar cedo amanhã para me acompanhar, se lembra? _– Claro que Henry não daria atenção a pequenos detalhes, mas Beatrice preferiu intervir.

- _Querido, já está tarde. Você pode conversar com Severus amanhã também._ – disse com calma, mas seu tom deixava claro que não era uma proposta. Henry sabia que ir contra qualquer ordem da esposa era perigoso, então gemeu, mas acatou. Todos se levantaram da mesa – _James, leve Severus até seu quarto. Boa noite rapazes._ – Beatrice encarou James e Severus com carinho enquanto se afastava com Henry que se despediu dos garotos também.

Quando foram deixados sozinhos novamente, Severus sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele se sentia perdido na enorme mansão e não estava tão seguro que James era a companhia mais confiável ali. Ele não disse nada, mas se assustou quando o garoto o olhou.

- _Vamos logo! _– James já subia as escadas quando percebeu que Severus ainda estava parado no salão. Ele perdia a paciência cada vez mais. Snape o seguiu e ambos atravessaram um comprido corredor cheio de portas e retratos daqueles que seriam os antepassados dos Potter, até que pararam em uma das portas que ficava em um lugar estratégico entre a escada e o corredor. – _Aqui, é o seu quarto. _– disse indiferente e esperou até que Severus tomasse a atitude de abrir o quarto.

Era um quarto simples. Havia uma cama grande que ficava perto da grande janela que parecia ter a vista para o jardim, perto dessa cama estava uma escrivaninha limpa e espaçosa. Um sofá vermelho ficava encostado do lado direito do quarto, na frente dele havia uma mesa redonda de vidro e um sofá verde. Por fim um armário com um espelho completo em uma de suas três portas.

Era um quarto simples, mas luxuoso.

James o empurrou amigavelmente para frente Severus se afastou assustado, ficando no meio do quarto. James o encarou confuso, mas ele queria sair logo dali, então desviou o olhar para o quarto.

- _Aqui não é o melhor, mas serve para você._ – disse. Severus o encarava cada vez mais assustado e confuso. Seu quarto? Era um quarto bom demais para ele. – _Eu sei, a mobília é uma porcaria, mas meus pais não sabiam do que você gostava... Pode trocar se quiser.  
_  
_ "Não seja sarcástico. Não seja sarcástico."  
_  
_- Eu... Eu não tenho dinheiro._

_"Cale a boca. Cale a boca."_

_- Ah, sim, meu pai pediu para te dar isso._ – James tirou do bolso um pequeno saco e o jogou para o rapaz. Severus não estando preparado para isso não conseguiu segurar o saco, então o mesmo estava jogado do seu lado. Ele se curvou para pegar e James continuou: - _É um presente. Aceite.  
_  
Ele lambeu os lábios involuntariamente e abriu o saco. Vários galeões de ouro. Ele encarou James novamente antes de voltar a olhar pros galeões. Aquilo era uma pequena fortuna!

_- Eu... Eu... O que...? _– gaguejou desconcertado. Aquilo era demais, até para ele. James franziu a testa.

_- O que foi? Quer mais?  
_  
Severus o encarou. Ele não iria se controlar por muito tempo e era uma piada de muito mau gosto aquela. Ele preferia ter sido recebido com socos e chutes do que ser levado a acreditar que teria a chance de viver uma vida confortável ali. Aquela brincadeira sádica dos Potter estava o torturando com apreensão.

_- Bem, então eu te vejo amanhã._ – James comentou antes de sair do quarto. Severus ficou parado no centro do quarto atordoado. Ele queria chorar, mas não sabia se era por medo do que iria acontecer ou pelo alivio falso de sonhar com dias melhores ao lado dos Potter.

* * *

**N/A:** _Desculpem a demora com esse cap. Eu iria atualizar ontem, mas só consegui terminar hoje._

_Agradeço todos os reviews, são muito importantes. Obrigada._

_Espero que tenham gostado desse._


End file.
